You Can't Escape Your Past, it Affects Your Future
by procrastinating artist
Summary: Emily knows Liz and Patty from back in the day. She always thinks about them, seeing as they accompanied her on 'shopping sprees' of their boss. Needles to day, stuff goes down when they meet up again. Eventual Kidd x OC rated T for Lang. and Adult stuff
1. Chapter 1

1You can't escape your past.

**Character bio:**

**Name:** Emily Kuross (kuu- ros)

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5' 3"

**Body type:** in her words; "110 lbs of pure muscle bay-bee"

**Hair color:** sea-foam green. It's actually black but she got bored one day and had weird color hair dye at her disposal.

**Hair style:** her part varies. Her bangs come down to her cheeks and is useful to hide her eyes when she thinks she's showing 'weak emotions' like sadness.

**Eye color:** left, blue; right, red.

"Talking" _"thinking" Emily's voice._

_**Chapter one: **_

**Running. **

_What are you running from? _

The pain I cause everyone, the pain everyone causes me.

_Why? _

I'm just a burden. Every time I say something I cause another pain. Every time someone says something to me I feel pain.

_You're not a burden, not to me people you've yet to meet._

"Shut up…" I muttered as I ran. I was indeed running from pain, both the kind I cause and the kind people cause me. Life's not easy on the streets.

I sped up as I heard the sound of dogs.

"Shit, they brought out the canine unit," I muttered.

_Maybe you shouldn't steal anymore._

"Yeah, and maybe some nice rich boy will adopt me, but there's a fat chance of that happening…" I muttered _"I'm not lucky, like they were…"_

_They're getting closer._

"I can hear…" the dogs were definitely closer. I may be able to out-maneuver the officers, but the dogs, fat firkin chance.

I scanned the buildings as I ran by, looking for a place to duck in to.

_Next right._

I ducked into the door of the next building on the right to see a crazy party going on. I smirked, knowing that my scent will be totally obscured by all of the sweaty bodies in here.

I walked up to the bar and ordered water, ignoring all of the guys who try to hit on me.

"_Tch, stupid drunk people," _I thought. I casually glanced around the club, just to make sure that no police where here. Satisfied that I had shaken them off, I relaxed slightly.

When the cops came to break up the party, I slipped out amongst the party-goers with my grey hood up, obscuring my face.

When I got back to the run down hide-out I called home, I walked to the room I shared with a couple other girls. They were not the kind of people you'd want to run into in a dark alley. Or broad daylight, if you weren't familiar with them.

But, then again, all of us are. I won't mention any names or descriptions for privacy's sake.

I talked idly to everyone and walked around for no reason. Then I got bored, so I went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge and all of the cubbards. It's just a thing I do.

Suddenly I was pinned against a wall. I didn't scream or anything, this was normal.

"I'm guessing you want something?" I asked him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?" he smirked.

"Why should I? You're only two years older than me," I rolled my mix-matched eyes.

"Exactly," He smirked, getting closer to me. "Why aren't you fighting?" he asked with his face buried in my hair at my neck.

"I just ran all over this town, I'm too tired," I sighed.

"And what did you steal this time?" he smirked against my skin, sending slight shivers down my spine.

"Right pocket," I told him. He pulled out the necklace I had lifted. It was white opal surrounded my smaller, red opals.

He stepped back from me, freeing me, and took a long look at it.

"And this is why I send you to the jewelry stores," He smirked, satisfied.

"Exactly," I imitated his smirk from before.

"Get a room!" I hear one of the guys yell from the door-way of the kitchen.

"Try telling the boss that!" I yelled back. I heard some shorts of laughter and turned back to the boss.

"A room sounds good right now," He looked at me suggestively.

"Yeah, for me to go to sleep." I countered.

"And who is in charge here?" he asked

"And who jacked that wonderful necklace you're holding?" I teased.

He ran a hand through his hair. Sighing he said, "Fine go sleep."

"Much appreciated," I smirked as I headed back into my room.

"You and the boss get it on?" one girl asked when I got there.

"Psh, he wishes!" I exclaimed.

"I heard that!" the boss exclaimed from the kitchen.

I took one look at my roommate and we started cracking up laughing.

_Enjoy your days here; they will be coming to a close soon._

"_That's wonderful," _I think sarcastically.

_Get some sleep, you'll need it._

I sighed and crawled on to the hammock that was mine. Only the boss had a bed, and you can guess why.

I drifted off into an uneasy sleep, wondering why my voice had told me to get sleep.

I woke up periodically at times through the night before drifting back into my tossing and turning kind of sleep.

There was one thought assaulting my mind though, _" I wonder where they are now, and if they've become different people than the ones I knew…" _

END! I hope you like it! And remember, I can SEE if someone is reading this. I CAN SEE YOU. So, love it? Hate it? Drop me a line…

Under here!


	2. Reunion  You've Changed

**A/n: I was hyped on an Amp when I typed out most of this…. I think energy drinks are the only things that can get me motivated, but they're horrible for me…. **

**Chapter 2: Reunion/You've Changed**

It seemed like seconds later when I was shaken awake by one of my roomies. My eyes blurred, but eventually focused in on her face.

She was excited about something, this can't be good…..

"What is it?" I mumbled tiredly.

"I saw them, with that kid," she said.

"Where?" I asked, as I spurred into action, getting dressed and packing some extra clothes in a messenger bag, just in case I wasn't able to come back for a day or two.

"Downtown, near 5th street," she supplied, "be careful though, they're working on an assignment."

"No, they came back to join back up with us and leave their new-found cushy life behind," I replied, voice layered with sarcasm.

"Jeez, someone's PMS-ing!" she sing-songed.

"Someone's gonna get faced!" I replied in the same tone of voice.

"Be careful!" she laughed as I walked out of the hide-out.

"_When am I not?"_ I thought sarcastically.

I wandered through the streets listening. I would know where they were from…

"_There!"_ I thought, rounding the corner, but stopping at the edge. My mind was filled with doubt.

"_Would they recognize me?"_ I worried

I peeked around the edge only to have a warning 'bullet' fired over my head. I looked out to see an indent, possibly a foot in diameter.

"Who are you?" a male's voice asked. I peeked around a little more to see him. He had black hair with 3 white stripes on the left side. He was wearing a suit with symmetrically places white rectangles like stitching.

He was holding two twin pistols, but up-side-down, like he shot with his pinkies. Suddenly, the guns transformed into two girls, ones that I knew very well. I decided to step out.

"I…I'm Emily….. Although you've probably forgotten by now," The first part was directed at the boy, the second at the two girls.

"How could we forget you!" the shorter one exclaimed, running to hug me. I cocked an eyebrow. She usually wasn't this bubbly, was she high again? They seriously needed to stop doing crack…

"Patty… I think you're creeping her out," The older twin told her sister.

"Do you know her?" The boy asked.

"No shit Sherlock," I said.

"Kya-ha-ha-ha! You haven't changed at all!" Patty exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"But I see you have…." I trailed off.

"Do you want her to go around with her 'scary face' scaring everyone?" Liz asked.

"Well," I sighed, "Now that you have a different life, I guess it makes since."

"Ahem." The white-striped haired boy cleared his throat.

"You have something to say, Stripes?" I asked, flicking my hair off of my left eye.

Suddenly, the boy threw up blood and passed out.

"What. The. _Fuuuuuck_?" I asked.

"Kya-ha-ha-ha!" Patty shrieked with laughter, "He fell down! He fell down!"

Liz sighed and hefted the boy up onto her back.

"Kidd's always like this, I think it way you mention his three striped and your mix—matched eyes that set him off….," she shrugged.

"OCD to the extreme?" I guessed.

"You got it." Liz smiled, "You really haven't changed much."

"I don't have a reason too. You need to keep facades up in this world. You used to know this," I told her.

"Hey! You wanna come to our house!" Patty asked, "I'm sure you'd like to sleep in a bed that isn't…. er…." She trailed off….

"In use?" I asked sarcastically, "Yeah, that's be nice." I sighed.

I followed them, not really paying attention to where we were going.

"Where do you guys live now?" I asked.

"Death City, Nevada," Liz told me.

"So…. We're catching a plane?" I asked.

"Yep!" Patty yelled.

This was about the point that Kidd woke up.

"Finally….," Liz muttered and dropped Kidd off her back, who landed nimbly on his feet.

"Oh Mah Gawsh Ninja!" I yelled, shocked.

"Shinigami." He corrected, "I'm Death the Kidd, or just Kidd for short," He said, holding out his hand for a shake.

"I'm Emily Kuross," I said, making sure to keep one of my eyes covered.

"I'm guessing you know Liz and Patty from back in their street days?" He asked.

"We were almost inseparable," I laughed, and they laughed along with me, remembering some good times.

"OOHHH!" Patty yelled, "Remember that one time with the cat and the oranges?"

"Good times…," Liz and I sighed together.

"Let's get going before our flight leaves, I'm tired…." Kidd muttered and started walking. Liz and Patty followed but I stopped.

"Um…. Airports mean security guards and police. Both of which have my picture and the authority to arrest me…," I reminded them.

"You'll be fine with me." Kidd shrugged.

**xY.c.E.y.P.i.A.y.F.x**

"I'm still not sure about this...," I muttered. I hated high security places when I wasn't on 'businesses'. And standing in lines made me fidgety. I think I have slight ADHD.

"You have your fake passport right?" Liz muttered into my ear.

"Along with all the other stuff." I intoned back. I had a fake ID, license and passport. They were all me, but with a different name and hair color. The boss required us to have them, just in case.

I gave my passport to the guy with a bored look on my face. He raised an eyebrow.

"I dyed it," I shrugged. He stamped it and let me go through. Evidently Kidd had paid for the tickets, and we got business class. We were the only ones too.

I stared out of the window most of the first half of the flight, even though it was crazy dark out. We had left around midnight. I was asleep for the rest of it.

**xY.c.E.y.P.i.A.y.F.x**

"Emily…. Emily…," someone was shaking me awake.

"Hmmm?" I replied, my eyes still closed.

"We're landing soon. You need to wake up." The voice implored. It wasn't a familiar voice…. Then the event of before came back.

I cracked open one eye so see Kidd sitting next to me, leaning over me.

"But I'm so tiii~iired," I yawned and tried to go back to sleep.

"No," he said, "you have to get up," He shook me again.

"Fine….." I grumbled.

I was mostly awake by the time the plane touched down. I stumbled through security like a zombie and just followed Kidd everywhere.

"Please tell me you have a car waiting or something….." I muttered, rubbing my eyes. Freaking jet-lag….

"Yes, I have a car, you really expect that we'd walk through Nevada at 5am?" he questioned.

"My brain is absent…. Please leave a message after the beep…," I muttered then made a beeping sound. Yeah, I was out of it.

When we got the car, no limo, I totally passed out in the backseat, I wasn't sure, but I think my head fell in Kidd's lap. Well whoever's lap it was, it was freaking comfortable.

"_I'll deal with it when I wake up…"_ I though sleepily…..

END! I hope you like it! And remember, I can SEE if someone is reading this. I CAN SEE YOU. So, love it? Hate it? Drop me a line…

Under here!

V


	3. New People

**A/n: well, here's chapter three! It seems people really like this story…. Thanks to all who reviewed and faved and story alerted. And to those invisible readers, I CAN SEEEE YOOOOUUUUUU**

**Chapter three: new friends**

I was woken by me being moved, but only slightly. I think I was being picked up. Yeah, cause now I think I was moving. I cracked open an eye to see ground and… yeah…... ground…..

_You're not very intelligent when you're tired._

"_Shut up." _I thought at the voice. _"I don't wanna talk to you right now"_

"I'm not so sure about leaving her in the house while we go to school…" I heard Liz say quietly.

"Well I'm not going to carry her all around the school…." I heard Kidd mutter, "Why don't we just see if she wakes up before then, and if she does, she can come with us."

"If she's left alone in a strange place she'll trash it!" Patty exclaimed.

"_Please don't bring up the party, PLEASE Patty…" _I mentally chanted. Let's just say that that party wasn't one of my….um…._best_ moments. Let's also say that there's a reason I'm not allowed to mix energy drinks and vodka anymore…..

Then I felt myself being put down on something, a couch maybe?

"Especially if she has-"

"Not another word." I said, sitting up suddenly, and scaring the crap out of them.

"Emily….." Liz said weakly.

"Holey crap head rush…" I muttered and fell back down on the couch.

"Once it passes, you're coming to school with us." Liz informed me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Liz?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just get dressed…. You did bring clothes right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded my head to my bag, "though I highly doubt they will meet up to your standard….." I sighed.

**xY.c.E.y.P.i.A.y.F.x**

Five minutes later, I was dressed in a red v-neck t-shirt and black skinnies with black fingerless gloves.

"Well it's nice to know I'm not your Barbie anymore…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Nice to know you still let me make you my Barbie!" she laughed.

"At least I'm not wearing something like you…" I muttered. She and Patty wore red shirts that just came down under their boobs with white ties. Patty wore poufy jean shorts and black boots and Liz wore jeans and boots.

"Come on! I wanna show off my skills!" she exclaimed and dragged me into the living room (I guess) where I had been previously.

"You look so pretty!" Patty yelled.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing my right eye. Liz had put a colored contact in it so both my eyes were the same color. She also got a red one, though from where I have no firkin idea.

"Don't do that! You'll smidge the makeup!" Liz commanded me.

I sighed dramatically and stopped rubbing my eye. Luckily, Liz hadn't gone makeup crazy, like she would when we went to raves. She put on eyeliner though. That's what took up the bulk of the time… I hate ANYTHING in or near my eyes.

"Let's go." Kid said and opened the door to the outside. I looked up to see the sun rising and gold clouds. I smiled bitterly.

"Great, she's in nature mode again…" I heard Liz mutter.

"Well I'm sorry I appreciate the little things." I said with a playful smirk.

"Can we just get going?" Kid asked, suddenly holding a SICK skateboard.

"Oh holey fudge, I need to try that thing out!" I exclaimed, pointing to the board. I laughed like a maniac and jacked the board.

"What?" I heard a stunned Kid say.

"TOO SLOW!" I yelled over my shoulder as I skated past him.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" I heard him yell.

_Do you even know where you're going?_

"_NO CLUE! Now leave me alone please, I'm trying to enjoy myself" _I thought.

I turned into an alleyway, swerving to avoid trash cans and jumping over random things. Suddenly Kidd was in front of me. I went to swerve around him but he grabbed my waits and absorbed the board into his hand.

"Good you found her." I heard Liz say.

"That was FUN!" Patty laughed.

"Let's go." Kidd said and hefted me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking you know…." I muttered.

"He just wants to get there because Stein promised him that he could re-arrange the classroom so it's more symmetrical…" Liz told me.

"_Is he really that OCD?" _I wondered.

"But don't we have to take her to Shinigami-sama first?" Patty asked.

"It can wait. We're already running late."

**xY.c.E.y.P.i.A.y.F.x**

"Hey Liz, Patty, Kidd" I heard someone say. "Um, whose that slung over your shoulder."

"I'm his sex slave of course!" I chuckle. Kidd dropped me so I saw who I had been talking to. She had dirty blonde hair tied up in long pigtails. She was wearing a short red plaid skirt and a long black coat over a white shirt and a green tie. She currently had a look of shock on her face.

"I was kidding. I'm not like that. Well, not entirely…." I trailed off.

"Look at your face Maka, So not cool!" I heard a guy laugh from behind me. When he came into view, I saw that he had snow white hair with a headband. He was wearing a black and yellow jacket with matching shoes, and maroon skinny jeans.

"Emily, this is Maka," Liz motioned to the girl, "And this is Soul." She pointed at the guy.

Soul was about to say something, but was interrupted by a "YA-HOO!" from somewhere.

"Who is this? A new student?" some loud kid with blue star-shaped hair yelled, "THE ALLMIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL NOT LET SUCH A LOWLY PERSON AS YOURSELF TO STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!" he yelled in my face.

"I'm not _trying_ to steal it, chill or you're gonna make me wanna punch you…." I muttered.

"Take your best shot then!" he laughed.

"Oh, are you asking for a fight?" I smirked.

"Do you even have a partner?" he scoffed.

"Liz, Patty, you up for a fight?" I asked them without turning around.

"Man, this feels like old times, right Patty?" Liz said and I heard them transform. I caught them, Liz in my right hand and Patty in my left and holding them both sideways (kill shot mode in my brain).

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled.

"O-okay…" a timid looking Japanese girl with long black hair said before turning into a chain scythe.

"W-wait, you can't fight! You need a teacher first, out should know this Black*Star!" Maka exclaimed and ran into the school.

"They actually let you fight here? Sweet!" I exclaimed. I had never once been anywhere that allowed supervised fighting with weapons before.

"Okay, I got Professor Stein!" I heard Maka yell.

"My name's Black*Star, and I'm gonna beat you and then surpass the gods." He told me.

"I'm Emily Kuross. I'm a street rat and I'm gonna kick your ass." I said sweetly.

"You may begin any time you like." Professor Stein said.

Black*Star ran towards me and I smirked, ready for a good fight.

**Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think… I'm still trying to hamper put my writing style, and this story seems to be my most successful. Seriously, I'd love it and I may mention you in the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**Much love.**

**p.a**


	4. Fight or Flee?

**A/n: well, here's chapter three! It seems people really like this story…. Thanks to all who reviewed and faved and story alerted. And to those invisible readers, I CAN SEEEE YOOOOUUUUUU**

**Chapter four: fight or flee? **

**You voted, and the results are in! Emily won in a total shut-out, 6 votes to zero. Many thanks to:**

_**royal nekochan**_

_**Allen Bedillion Trahurn **_

_**MangaMagic**_

_**Kaaayyytteee**_

_**darkrusnik05**_

**Megan May**

_**white-lily15,**_

**All of whom reviewed! **

**Now if your idea isn't the finishing move, it is most likely included in the battle scene, Black*Star **_**is**_** pretty tough ya know! XD**

**Onward!**

Recap: _Black*Star ran towards me and I smirked, ready for a good fight._

He thrust out with his right hand, aiming for my right side and nicked me before I blocked him.

"Damn kid, you're fast." I smirked, "But are you faster than me?" I mocked him. I proceeded to run in circles around him, shooting him in the ass when the target presented itself.

"Damn! You're getting your ass shot by a girl!" I heard Soul yell.

"THAT'S IT! NINJA SWORD MODE!"Black*Star yelled. His weapon changed form to a short sword.

"Close combat?" I laughed as he charged. He made a jab at my left side which I blocked with the heel of my hand.

"Hon, how many times do I have to say it? I'm a Street Rat! This type of thing is normal for me." I smirked and wiped my hand on my shirt.

We traded blows for a bit, testing each other's strengths and weak spots. I was scanning the area at the same time, looking for things that I could use to my advantage.

"Nice structural supports this building has, don't you think!" I announced cheerily. This was code for 'there's a ladder I can climb up and use to my advantage, what's your opinion?' we had this type of code so we could talk out loud and not sound suspicious.

"You're right, I never noticed that! (Translation: go for it!)" Liz exclaimed, just as happily.

I allowed myself to be pushed back by Black*Star's attacks, within sprinting distance of the ladder.

"Getting tired of fighting me? My bigness scaring you? I bet you're regretting picking a fight with the ultimate Black*Star!" he exclaimed, dropping his guard.

I didn't answer; just shot him in the stomach, making him crouch down in pain. I sprinted to the ladder, shifting Liz so she was in the same hand as Patty, and climbed up it.

"Liz! Patty! Attack sampi-pi-zeta!*"I yelled. Liz un-transformed and hung on to the ladder, shooting the hell out of Black*Star, hopefully taking more ass-shots as I climbed higher and higher up. I got to the top and saw that Liz had climbed further up, seeing as Black*Star had climbed onto the ladder as well. I took a deep breath and jumped off, yelling "See ya on the ground, looser!"

Black*Star immediately jumped down onto the ground and I smirked.

"Liz! Patty! Reverse omega-pi-eta!**" I yelled, getting Liz's attention. She reverted back to gun form where I caught her and Patty in mid-air.

I continued to shoot at Black*Star on the way down, but started to flip, building up acceleration.

"You have done this before, right?" Liz asked, sounding scared.

"Once, almost killed myself, but I've got it now." I gathered a deep breath and stopped shooting.

And then….

"**TAKE THIS!**" I yelled as I slammed the guns into his head with one hand and kicked the side of his neck with the other. The acceleration that I had required cause a giant crater to from when I gave the final blow.

I looked over at Black*Star to see that he was disoriented and most likely had a concussion. His weapon un-transformed and helped him up.

"….." Black*Star tried to say, but no sound came out. By this time, Maka, Soul, Stein and to my surprise Kidd, where at the edge of the crater.

Black*Star tired to say something else, but still no sound came out. I laughed and let Liz and Patty un-transform.

"How'd ya manage to shut Black*Star up?" Soul asked, "Cos that's really cool."

"Ah, attack eta-mu?***" Liz snickered.

"Yep, I disabled his vocal cords for a full 24 hours!" I exclaimed proudly.

"How did you manage that?" Stein asked.

"A direct hit _here_" I pointed to where I had hit, "will render the vocal cords useless, it's a pressure point. A couple inches over and I could've killed him." I shrugged.

"wow… I should read more about that…" Maka mused, "It could come in handy one day. Come with me to the library Soul!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh, the library! SO not cool…" he muttered, but followed anyway.

"You learned those attacks on the streets?" Kidd asked in disbelief.

"Well, most of them." I shrugged, "The second one I developed on my own.

"Why did all your attacks have 'eight' somewhere in them?" he asked.

"It seems to be a lucky number for me. All the attacks I name with an eight in them usually work out perfectly. Haven't died yet."I shrugged.

"Teach me the reverse omega-pi-eta**!" he exclaimed.

"He just wants to learn it because the name is all eights." Liz muttered in my ear.

"It's not something you can be taught." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked, face suddenly drooping.

"because my style is that, mine. Not to sound selfish, but I spent most of my life perfecting that move. Do you really think that I could teach it to you properly before I'd have to leave – or be forced to – to go back to Brooklyn?" I scoffed.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked, probably still wondering if it was worth it.

"Yes, extremely so." I said with a hard voice. "You have to have exact and extreme control of your body. If you don't time the flips right, you can land on your neck and die instantly.

"When shooting, you have to take into consideration the rate at which you are falling and how fast the bullet travels, or you could shoot yourself.

"When incorporating other moves, you have to be sure to not kill your opponent if you are not aiming to kill them. It's years upon years of work." I crossed my arms. "Even I've almost died executing it."

"How do you know all this?" he asked timidly.

"Experience. And-" I cut Kidd off before he could ask, "I'm not saying why or against whom I used that move, I'd rather that stay with me." I turned and headed into the school, massaging my temple.

I did _not_ want that certain memory to come up, not when it was over and done with, although, not completely resolved.

_Some people will go extreme lengths to get revenge. _

_**Aaaaaaand fin.**_

* nine hundred eighty-seven (Greek numbers)

** eight hundred eighty-eight (Greek numbers)

*** eight forty (Greek numbers)

Yeah, this chapter is REALLY short, but that's just cause I wanted the main thing to be the battle. And Kidd's symmetry obsession was to make it longer. Although, Emily's last statement _may_ be brought up later.

**I'd really like some feed-back on how I did here, this is my first time writing a legit battle scene. Again, thanks to all who voted and gave suggestions! I hope I did them all justice! **


End file.
